


In The Silence

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Sara Ryder is tormented by bad dreams, luckily Harry Carlyle knows just how to help her forget about them.





	In The Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



> I wanted to write a special treat for someone in the fandom who has always supported me and been a wonderful friend - thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this! :)

Sara gasped and sat bolt upright, her heart hammering as she freed herself from the tangle of bedsheets wrapped around her legs. Her skin was drenched in sweat, and a fine tremble wracked her body as she curled herself into a ball and tried to squeeze the lingering images and emotions of the dream from her mind.

Scenes from the last few months seemed to replay themselves endlessly while she slept; of the nightmarish kett torturing their angara prisoners. Of their evil glimmering eyes, their spindly fingers, and the bony plates that covered their bodies. Memories of fighting impossibly huge architects, of sobbing as she struggled to stay one step ahead of them – certain she was about to die. And of Scott, _oh God_ , of Scott trying so hard to help her in the fight to win Meridian and almost giving his life in the process.

She whimpered and wrapped her arms around her slender legs, tears slipping down her cheeks in silvery trails as she tried to hold the emotion inside. The darkness of the bedroom wasn’t quite absolute, and she saw the figure in bed beside her shift sleepily, waking as though in tune with her emotions and sensing her turmoil.

“Sara?” Harry Carlyle sat up, rubbing a hand down his face and flicking on the bedside lamp. He blinked, his handsome face turning to find her in the soft glow. “Hey, what’s up, love?”

He pulled her into his arms, smelling of clean linen and aftershave, and rubbed her back in gentle circles. Sara clung to him, resting her head on his bare shoulder and letting the tears fall as he comforted her. Harry made her feel safe and loved, he always had, and almost immediately her body reacted to the solid warmth of his arms around her, and to the familiar bulk of his chest.

“Bad dreams,” she whispered eventually, her breath catching as she hiccupped. “I just keep seeing all the bad stuff. I want it to stop. I want to forget those things.”

He murmured knowingly and held her tighter, his muscles flexing as he pulled her into his lap. “You haven’t had it easy; losing your father and being thrust into this job, not to mention the things the Archon put you through … and _Tann_.” Harry nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses down her throat, and Sara moaned, arching against him and responding to his touch. “Would you like me to help you relax?”

The question was innocent, but the way his mouth moved against her was not.

She nodded. “ _Please_. I want you.”

Sara gasped as he lightly bit her neck, his teeth scraping against her skin in the most delicious way, and she melted against him. A warm tension stirring in her core as he shifted, letting her feel his arousal. Her breath escaped in a loud sigh as he began to trace spiralling patterns on her back, ripples of shivery pleasures echoing across her skin.

“I love everything about you,” he murmured in between kisses. “Your strength. Your passion. Your sexy body.” He tipped her back on the bed and made his way down her body, his mouth hot against her skin.

“Harry!” His name escaped her lips on a desperate sigh, and she raked her nails down his back, hunger coiling inside of her like a waking dragon.

It stretched and spread it wings, spreading through her veins like molten fire. Her body burned, aflame with need as he stroked, kissed, licked and touched her, using his knowledge of her body and how she liked to be touched to drive her wild. She moved against him restlessly, her hips rising from the bed in a movement of age old desire as he shifted his weight between her legs.

They made love slowly, sleepily, drawing out every sensation as Sara clung to Harry and peppered his face with kisses. He chased away her demons and her bad dreams as he loved her, and each thrust of his body into hers pushed her closer to the edge of ecstasy.

She rocked her hips up to meet his thrusts, desire burning in her core like a raging fire, and she whimpered and moaned as their mouths met again and again in kisses that stole her breath with the ferocity of their passion. Harry held her tightly, and she gasped as he reached between their bodies to stroke that bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Touching and playing with her as he thrust inside of her with slick strokes.

Pleasure rose up inside of her like water from an overflowing cup; hot, thick and warm, and Sara wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist as she gave in to the ecstasy. She raked her nails down his back, leaving angry red marks, and claimed his mouth with hers, their tongues tangling as her orgasm washed over her in sweet, cool, relief, her muscles trembling and body spasming. Harry thrust into her a few more times, then groaned into her kiss as he spilled himself inside of her, shaking with the force of his own relief.

They lay cuddled together afterwards, sweaty and sated, and Sara snuggled close to him, bathing in the love and warmth of his touch. Harry trailed a gentle hand up and down the curve of her ass, the pleasant touch making her feel sleepy and comfortable.

“I love you too, you know,” Sara whispered into the contented silence of the room, then pressed a kiss to cheek. “Thank you.”

Harry smiled and held her even closer.


End file.
